


Indecisions and Tips

by bearvid



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearvid/pseuds/bearvid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernard não consegue tirar os olhos de David Luiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecisions and Tips

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sei que estamos todos tristes pela eliminação, mas eu descobri que uma fanfic ajuda todos a recuperar um pouco a felicidade, né? :)  
> Eu fiz inúmeras (25 no total) fanfics ao longo da copa sobre esses dois, posso postar algumas e vou passar uma ou duas pro inglês, esperem! :D  
> Boa leitura e desculpem os erros gramaticais.

Era noite e fazia muito frio lá fora. Bernard estava estirado em sua cama, envolto em lençóis e vasculhando as redes sociais. As luzes dos abajures dos dois lados da cama eram as únicas iluminações do quarto além da tela do celular.  
O relógio marcava 01:10 e sabia que deveria estar dormindo para o treino logo de manhã. Mas o sono não vinha, apesar de todo o esforço do treino do dia inteiro; a mídia, a gritaria dos fãs (a maioria gritando neymar, mas isso atrapalhava do mesmo jeito) e o clima louco de Teresópolis o remexia inteiro. Sem falar em David Luiz. Ah... David Luiz! Bernard tinha de olhar bem pra cima para conversar com o mais velho - se sentia todo vulnerável, mais que o comum.  
Bernard gostava muito de ser o xodó da seleção, ser carregado pra lá e pra cá nos braços e nas costas seja de Marcelo, David ou qualquer um... Ele gostava dessa atenção a mais. Entretanto, era sempre diferente receber tal atenção de David. Talvez era o jeito despojado, carismático e sempre alegre do mais velho que o intrigava. O animava. Sentia sempre uma alegria incomum e uma sensação muito completa dentro de si sempre que estava perto de David.  
Hoje mais cedo estava observando, do banco após a colisão com Thiago Silva, os meninos jogarem num clima frio, úmido com pouco sol e muitas nuvens. David o chamou a atenção instantaneamente, como um imã, como se houvesse uma força incomum e sobrenatural o tensionando a fixar os olhos nos cabelos cacheados, naquela face sempre bastante expressiva que o fascinavam de uma forma esquisita, mas poderosa. Foi quando Júlio César sentou-se ao seu lado e sonoramente passou a interrogá-lo:  
\- Tá olhando o quê? - riu enquanto Bernard ainda fixava o olhar perdido em David, Júlio seguiu seu olhar procurando, tentando procurar o alvo do mais novo. Foi quando franziu o cenho e olhou para Bernard. Depois para David. E assim por mais duas vezes. Bernard finalmente percebeu e virou o rosto, em confusão, para o goleiro, que disse: Que pancada, ein?? - ele riu brincando maliciosamente. Bernard virou a cabeça de lado involuntariamente, esperando uma explicação mais detalhada de Júlio. - Por que você sempre fica observando o David? Ooolha que ele já deve ter percebido ein. - e Júlio riu mais. Bem humorado, o goleiro parecia não oferecer nenhuma objeção com relação a situação.  
Entretanto não foi bem isso que chamou a atenção de Bernard. Mas o absurdo de todo o assunto! Bernard arregalou os olhos e sentiu o rosto e o pescoço esquentarem.  
\- Do que... Você tá falando?? - piscou.  
Julio o analisou com um sorrisinho: - Não sou bobo, rapaz, eu conheço esse olhar.  
Bernard engoliu em seco. - Olhar de admiração, não é?  
Júlio revirou os olhos, pouco dando crédito. Negou com a cabeça e suspirou. Fixou o olhar em David enquanto falava. - Olhar de admiração é o das crianças quando vêem o Neymar. Isso daí, cara, esse teu olhar é... Romance. - ele disse a última palavra com certo suspense na voz.  
Bernard encostou as costas no banco e encolheu os ombros. - Para de bobeira, cara, romance? Pff, somos amigos, entendeu?  
Júlio envolveu os ombros do menor com um braço.  
\- Não me engana, pequeno, não me engana. - E deu um tapinha, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e se levantou rapidamente, quando Bernard estava pronto para machucar o goleiro. Mas perdeu! E Julio saiu rindo e zoando o menor. - Bernard tá apaixonado! - Em voz alta.  
Bernard fitou Júlio com raiva no olhar. - Filho da--  
Mas seu xingamento foi abafado pelas exclamações surpresas de muitos colegas de seleção. As câmeras, parecem que, viraram todas para sua direção. Bernard quis sumir. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e emitiu um som esquisito, parecia um golfinho afogando, idk, weird.  
\- Queeeeeeeeeeeem será? - Marcelo arregalou os olhos. - Meu filho tem de namorar pessoas direitas!  
\- Finalmente ein! Quem é? - Fred se aproximou, com um sorriso no rosto.  
\- Não é ninguém, cê não tá vendo que ele tá zoando? - Bernard pareceu irritado, o que foi levado em conta por todos, que começaram a zoar o rapaz.  
\- Hmmmmm, tá com vergonha, é? Que fofo! - Fred apertou a bochecha do menino, que afastou a mão do mais velho com um tapa leve.  
\- Ei, Que anarquia toda é essa? depois vocês irritam o Bernard! - Felipão deu bronca e todos riram. Até o treinador tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto, mas eles não podiam se dispersar.  
\- Não é possível. - Bernard resmungou baixinho.  
Mas ele não percebeu que em um canto do campo o dono de uma cabeleira cacheada tinha o cenho franzido e o olhar doído. Júlio Cesar viu isso. E prometeu fazer bom proveito dessa observação.  
No horário do almoço Fred ajudou Bernard a se locomover, sem motivos, porque ele já havia afirmado que saiu do jogo por precaução. Nada de mais. Mas mesmo assim foi amparado pelo mais velho.  
Fred estava próximo demais e aquilo o incomodava. Escaneou o ambiente procurando David, mas ele não estava ali. Sentiu uma falta, mas ao mesmo tempo uma sensação esquisita.  
Fred o sentou em uma cadeira e sentou-se logo ao seu lado. Almoçaram, conversaram e riram. Tudo bem e tudo bom até Júlio César trazer à tona o maldito assunto na hora da sobremesa!  
\- Como vai o coração, caçula? - piscou um dos olhos, brincando maliciosamente. Todos riram e parecia que da ponta da mesa Felipão ouvia atenciosamente com um sorrisinho. Bernard corou veementemente e, do nada, David Luiz fez um movimento brusco e se levantou, retirando-se da cantina.  
Todos pararam por uns segundos, se entreolhando, até que Oscar se levantou atrás do amigo. Porque, era óbvio que, tinha algum problema. Todos começaram a cochichar e alguns olharam para Bernard, todos pareciam bem confusos, mas cogitaram alguma resposta para a ação de David. Nem sombra dessas respostas Bernard conseguiu ouvir. Ele decidiu se levantar e ir atrás de David, mas antes que pudesse Fred o segurou pelo punho e o fez sentar-se novamente. Bernard franziu o cenho e encarou Fred, mas a resposta veio de Júlio.  
\- É melhor você não ir. Já que você não quer admitir sentimentos. - Júlio sorriu maroto, provocando Bernard, que ficou vermelho de raiva e timidez.  
\- Cara, chega com isso. Eu não sou gay!!  
Fred respirou bem fundo e, com o mesmo sorriso brincalhão, mas compreensivo, falou para Bernard: - Então, que olhares são esses? Você tava com esse olhar perdido nele hoje desde que você sentou no banco. E ele também não fica muito atrás, ele te adora, não sei o quê é, é mais que o afeto do Marcelo contigo, sei disso.  
Júlio César conteve uma risada.  
\- Para de filosofar, cara, olha... - fixou os olhos em Bernard - O David tá a fim de ti já faz um tempo desde a Copa das Confederações, ele me ligou mais de cinco vezes super preocupado com essas manifestações na Ucrânia. Por sua causa. Ele caiu na tua rede, Bernard. - Júlio piscou para Bernard, que revirou os olhos.  
\- Para de bobeira! - Bernard resmungou.  
Logo, todos voltaram para o campo e a tarde passou desse jeito, com Bernard não jogando e David lançando-lhe olhares repentinos e com mais intensidade. Sentia um arrepio incomum nos cabelos da nuca sempre que trocavam olhares. David parecia incomodado. Oscar ora ou outra o lançava olhares e sorria simpático quando pegava Bernard olhando David quando o mesmo não percebia. Era esse jogo de olhares sem que um percebesse o outro até o fim do dia. Ninguém mais aguentava essa tensão no ar. Não chegava a atrapalhar o treino, mas era esquisito: Dois homens e uma tensão sexual.  
Enfim, voltando à noite fria e ao quarto de Bernard. Ele estava bocejando, mais por tédio que sono. O dito cujo não vinha nem quando Bernard ouvia músicas lentas.  
Decidiu deixar o celular de lado pois o whatsapp estava irritando ele, seus colegas de time questionando ele sobre o David, ele não conseguindo responder e o David não respondendo ele mesmo ele estando online a noite inteira.  
Sim, está tarde, mas ninguém dormiu. Óbvio.  
Enfim, desligou os abajures e ligou a televisão. Mal pôde entender o que veria quando alguém bateu na porta.  
Quem seria a essa hora? Os meninos, até onde ele sabia, estavam com preguiça de tomar banho, tirar a roupa, etc (isso eles postaram no grupo). Foi até a porta, coçando o olho direito e bocejando, abriu a porta e se deparou com um David Luiz bastante sério e irritado.  
\- David? O que cê tá fazendo a--  
\- Palhaçada é essa? - O mais velho começou, cruzando os braços, e se aproximando perigosamente. Bernard franziu o cenho, sentindo-se confuso. - O Fred em cima de você hoje! E como eu não sabia que você está namorando?? - Isso era o retrato da indignação.  
Bernard sorriu de canto. - Olha, eu não sabia que eu devia lhe dar satisfações, aliás, eu não disse nada pra ninguém. O Júlio que veio dizendo merda.  
David revirou os olhos. - Eu sou seu amigo! Tenho o direito de saber dessas coisas!  
Bernard deu um passo para trás, entrando no escuro. David fez o mesmo, procurando os olhos de Bernard, uma expressão confusa nos olhos do mais velho remexeu o interior de Bernard. Imaginou que a gritaria do lado de fora de seu quarto estaria sendo ouvida por todos os outros. Sentiu vergonha e tateou a parede atrás do interruptor. A luz do corredor a única iluminação para eles. David adentrou mais e fechou a porta, mesmo sem as luzes terem sido acesas.  
Bernard gemeu de ansiedade, por terem ficado no silêncio e no escuro sem nem ter tateado o interruptor. Sentiu David movimentar-se bem próximo de si, e derrepente as luzes se acenderam. Fez uma careta descompensada, porque o interruptor estava na outra parede, por isso não estava achando! David riu.  
Bernard deu um suspiro irritado. Levou uma das mãos às têmporas, massageando-as.  
\- Olha, você tá muito irritado por coisa boba. - Disse, finalmente, encarando David e tentando expressar sinceridade.  
David franziu o cenho, parecendo estar pensando ou encarando Bernard. Talvez os dois.  
\- Eu sei... - Mordeu o lábio inferior e examinou o recinto. - Mas é que... O Fred, sei lá, cara, sei lá...  
David pareceu bem confuso. Relutante, algo que ele não era.  
Bernard franziu o cenho.  
\- Cê tá bem?? - Questionou.  
David mordeu o lábio inferior.  
\- Estou.  
\- Você disse que somos amigos e não quer me dizer a verdade? - Bernard franziu o cenho.  
David encarou o menino. Tão baixinho, tão adorável. David balançou a cabeça, nervoso, se xingando mentalmente por ter pensado isso justo agora num quarto sozinho com Bernard.  
Respirou bem fundo e levou uma das mãos à cabeça.  
\- Existem coisas que não posso te dizer. - David respondeu.  
Bernard levantou as sobrancelhas, bastante surpreso pela informação.  
\- Então eu não preciso dizer se eu estou ou não namorando pra você, não é mesmo? - Provocou, com um sorriso.  
\- Então você está?? - David se aproximou, com um olhar estranho. Bernard sentiu medo e se afastou. Para ele, David parecia maior ainda e muito intimidador.  
\- E se eu estiver? - Sentiu-se irritado, estranhamente, e procurou alguma coisa nos olhos de David. - Por que você fica irritado com isso? Que cara é essa?  
David se aproximou mais e percebeu que estavam próximos da ponta da cama e que, provavelmente, mais passos levariam Bernard a se desequilibrar. Pensou nisso. Talvez a visão de Bernard, irritado como estava, deitado na cama após se desequilibrar seria muito... Muito forte.  
Quais as chances de ele se controlar?  
\- Fico irritado sim. É meu direito pensar e sentir o que eu quiser. - Falou sério, encarando a figura do mais novo.  
Bernard engoliu em seco e sentiu-se tão vulnerável. Controlável. E não gostou disso, nem um pouco, por isso se afastou mais, juntando as sobrancelhas em irritabilidade.  
\- Mas... Mas... Por quê? - Gaguejou, droga! Tentou ao máximo não transparecer nervosismo, mas foi inevitável. Ele estava nervoso, seu coração batia em seus ouvidos, confundindo-o.  
David colocou as mãos na cintura e analisou: Mais um passo.  
\- Por que eu me sinto irritado quando você está se divertindo com outros e não comigo. - Respondeu dando meio passo à frente.  
Bernard levantou as sobrancelhas, sentindo um baque surdo de consciência entrar como uma brisa para uma sala fechada: David quis dizer algo com isso. Não era possível. Bernard piscou, juntando as sobrancelhas, pensativo. Queria olhar para David, saber o que sua expressão lhe dizia, sem que precisasse machucar o pescoço. Isso o incomodava.  
Afastou-se, com um passo para trás, mas não percebeu que estava tão próximo da cama e acabou desequilibrando-se e caindo. Piscou, atordoado e encarando o teto. Pensou que a cama se movia quando David apareceu bem em frente dele, com um sorriso maroto. Bernard arregalou os olhos, ficando vermelho, vendo que quem movia (o mais óbvio né) era David e não a cama. Apavorou-se. Bernard se apoiou nos cotovelos, aproximando-se do rosto de David.  
\- David? Que isso? E-eu posso conversar mais contigo, não... Se irrite tanto por isso. - Evitou olhar nos olhos de David, que estava perigosamente próximo. Bernard podia sentir a respiração do outro.  
\- Você não está namorando. - David disse, seu olhar parecia estar analisando Bernard minuciosamente. Cautelosamente. Bernard mordeu o lábio inferior, sem respostas. David não estava questionando, afinal, ele estava afirmando.  
David sorriu pois viu que não haveria respostas e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, estando mais próximo ainda do rosto de Bernard, que sentiu o pescoço queimar de vergonha. David riu e Bernard não entendeu, mas quis esconder o rosto debaixo dos lençóis.  
\- Eu gosto muito de você. - David mordeu o lábio inferior e, talvez, pela primeira vez na vida Bernard viu David envergonhado.  
\- Eu... Eu também gosto de você. - Bernard respondeu um pouco baixo demais.  
\- Como você gosta de mim? - David o analisou, expressão séria e convicta.  
Bernard engoliu em seco, finalmente olhando David nos olhos.  
\- Como uma pessoa muito especial.  
David não disse nada, apenas moveu o olhar para analisar todo o mais novo, o nariz adorável, aqueles lábios pequenos que ele perdeu as vezes em que desejou beijá-los. Piscou. Voltou o olhar para Bernard, que parecia ter se perdido em seu rosto também. Sorriu. Bernard fez o mesmo. E ambos ficaram vermelhos.  
David enclinou minimamente o rosto para encaixar perfeitamente. Bernard levantou as sobrancelhas mas não fez objeção alguma em se afastar e esse foi o convite perfeito para o mais velho, que se aproximou mais e tocou os lábios de Bernard nos seus. Tão macios. Moveu-os cautelosamente, com certa apreensão de ser rejeitado, mas estava tudo indo bem. Bernard fez o mesmo, só que com timidez. David afastou-se e puxou um pouco de ar, Bernard fez o mesmo.  
David subiu na cama, segurando Bernard pela cintura e aproximando-o mais de si. Bernard colocou os braços no pescoço do mais alto, recebendo um sorriso lindo, sorrindo logo em seguida de nervosismo.  
David o beijou novamente, dessa vez mais intenso, pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo. Bernard cedeu, como não? David tinha lábios finos, mas grandes e beijava tão bem.  
Quando se afastaram sem saber quanto tempo havia passado, Bernard sentiu uma vergonha tremenda.  
\- Por que você não me respondeu no whatsapp? - Questionou, com as sobrancelhas juntas.  
David sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior.  
\- Eu estava criando coragem pra vir aqui. - Assumiu, sentindo-se envergonhado e decidiu esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço de Bernard, que riu.  
\- Me deixou no vácuo durante horas. O dia inteiro. Pra vir aqui justo a essa hora!  
David se afastou e olhou para Bernard.  
\- Eu estava confuso. - Ele fez bico.  
Bernard riu, sentindo o rosto queimar.  
\- Eu também, mas nem por isso eu fiz todo esse escândalo, precisava sair da mesa daquele jeito? Todo mundo ficou cochichando depois, que horror tudo aquilo viu. - Bernard estava indignado, e David riu do jeito tímido do outro, todo sincero com as palavras.  
\- Admito que eu não precisava daquelas atitudes, mas era inevitável. Eu não estava confuso com relação aos meus sentimentos, desses eu tenho certeza, mas confuso se eu viria ou não aqui falar sobre eles pra você. - Admitiu, apertando carinhosamente a cintura do menor.  
Bernard corou veementemente.  
\- Há quanto tempo? - Questionou, bastante curioso.  
\- Desde que eu vi o teu sorriso na televisão, na final do brasileirão, acho. Eu fiquei com o teu sorriso na minha cabeça até a Copa das Confederações. Foi nela que eu me apaixonei por você. Tão pequeno, tão adorável. - Sorriu, se aproximando para beijar o nariz de Bernard, que estava mais vermelho ainda. - Você é fofo, sabia? Muito fofo.  
Bernard riu muito nervoso.  
\- Para, por favor. - Falou, escondendo o rosto no peito de David. - Você é muito muito alto.  
David riu, surpreso.  
\- Não sou, você que é muito pequenininho. - Afagou o cabelo de Bernard, que negou com a cabeça.  
\- Para o baixinho aqui, você que é o alto. - Ele olhou para David e fez bico.  
David riu e beijou Bernard.  
\- Você é um amor. Meu amor. Tudo bem? Eu amo você, Bê.  
Bernard levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu. Aquele sorriso lindo, perfeito, que David amava.  
\- Tá tudo bem sim, mas, eu tenho até um apelido é isso?  
David riu e concordou com a cabeça.  
\- Bê é um apelido lindo. Você não me ama, é? - Ele fez bico.  
Bernard riu.  
\- Amo sim, muito.  
David sorriu e beijou-o.  
\- Você quer... Secretamente namorar comigo? - Sussurrou misteriosamente como se estivesse contando um segredo e Bernard riu.  
\- Mas já?  
David franziu o cenho.  
\- Sim! Eu amo você e você me ama, falta namorarmos né? - Ele sorriu.  
Bernard concordou com a cabeça.  
\- Tudo bem, verdade, eu adoraria. - Ele sorriu. - secretamente, como você disse. - ele falou baixinho, misterioso e David riu.  
\- Sim! E você é fofo demais. - Beijou-o, depois na testa, nas bochechas, no nariz e na boca novamente.  
Bernard sorriu.  
\- Você é fofo também, e lindo e alto demais. - Fez bico.  
\- Mas somos lindos assim, não acha? - David sorriu.  
Bernard riu.  
\- Sim, pode até ser. Estou só esperando a zoação de todo mundo depois. - Bernard ficou vermelho.  
David riu muito.  
\- Deixa eles falarem, posso dormir com você aqui? - Pediu. - Cabe, olha que legal. E não tem nenhuma regra que impeça dois jogadores de dormirem na mesma cama.  
\- Pode sim. - Bernard sorriu.  
\- Ótimo. - David sorriu e beijou o nariz do outro. Levantou-se. - Enquanto eu ligo um abajur você poderia desligar a luz?  
Bernard consentiu e se levantou para desligar a luz. Quando se virou estava David já deitado na cama, sorrindo para ele. Bernard sorriu bastante envergonhado e escondeu o sorriso com a mão.  
\- Que foi? - David franziu o cenho.  
\- Você é engraçado.  
David riu.  
\- Então vem cá. - Abriu os braços e deu dois tapinhas no lugar ao lado do seu. Bernard riu e deitou-se ao lado de David, que o puxou para bem próximo dele. - Você é lindo à meia luz.  
Bernard sorriu e David o beijou.  
\- Amo você muito.  
\- Também te amo. - David o apertou em seus braços.

FIM.


End file.
